Decode
by Kanra Cozart
Summary: Hibari Kyouya tidak pernah mau menempatkan dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan yang menurutnya merepotkan. Namun nampaknya tidak bisa begitu kali ini. Ia, entah dengan alasan apa dan bagaimana caranya, kini justru terlibat dalam sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Warning, some OOCness, AU, Mature Crime, bit conspiracy, etc. DEDICATED FOR # 1859AliveProject
1. Starting Night

_Aku takkan bisa bertahan._

Napasnya tercekat. Pria itu merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Perhatiannya terpaku pada rasa sakit yang menghujam pusat dadanya. Namun, syarafnya masih bekerja dengan cukup baik karena ia masih bisa merasakan cairan hangat yang perlahan merembes keluar dari lukanya. Mulutnya setengah terbuka, mengais sisa-sisa udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Pandangannya mengabur.

_Aku akan mati disini._

Udara malam yang begitu dinginnya tiba-tiba saja tak terasa di kulitnya. Seolah hampa, tak merasakan apa-apa. Tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi memegang pena di meja bergerak lemah. Ia seperti menuliskan sesuatu disana. Ia menulis secepat yang ia bisa.

Seorang penembak berpakaian serba hitam di hadapannya terbelalak melihat tindakan korbannya. Tangannya yang masih mengacungkan pistol itu kembali menarik pelatuknya dan kembali memuntahkan peluru yang super cepatnya menembus kepala pria di depannya itu. Suara tembakan menggema di tengah malam yang sunyi. Hening.

Tak lama, samar terdengar alunan nyaring sirene mobil polisi dari kejauhan._ Sial_, umpatnya. Mungkin polisi sudah mengambil langkah menuju kemari ketika mendengar suara tembakan yang pertama sebelumnya. Ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

Sang pelaku langsung menghilang dari tempat itu, tak memeriksa apakah targetnya sudah benar-benar mati atau belum. Ia pikir, sebuah tembakan di kepala takkan memungkinkan bagi seseorang untuk tetap hidup.

Tapi ia salah. Setidaknya ia tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Pria itu tahu kepalanya tak lagi utuh. Ada lubang kecil di dahinya yang menimbulkan rasa sakit yang sangat berarti. Ia masih bernapas, untuk saat ini. Sekuat daya ia melanjutkan tulisannya di meja itu. Ia harus melakukannya walau kini ia berada di ujung kematiannya. Ia tahu ia takkan bertahan lebih dari 2 menit.

_Maaf, tuan, saya tidak sanggup lagi._

Matanya menutup perlahan. Semuanya kembali ke esensi alam. Tapi ia tak bisa tenang di alam sana sebelum _Tuan_ memaafkannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** All property and characters belongs to **Amano Akira**

Fanfiction named **Decode** absolutely belongs to **Kanra Cozart**

**Warning**. This fanfiction contains typos, bit Shounen-Ai, some Out-of-Character-ness, Alternative Universe, Mature Crime, bit conspiracy, etc. Because just readers who know exactly about it.

If you don't wanna read, I'm sure that you know where the 'back button' is.

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**1****st**** Chapter: Starting Night**

* * *

Hibari Kyouya baru saja terlelap di sofanya ketika ia mendengar bel di pintunya berbunyi. Ia mengerjap dan baru sadar kalau TV-nya belum dimatikan. Buku tebal yang sebelumnya ia baca juga tergeletak begitu saja di lantai marmer kamarnya. Tangannya meraih ponselnya yang dengan malangnya juga terjatuh ke lantai dan melihat penunjuk waktu yang tertera disana, pukul 12.40.

Lagi, bel kembali berbunyi mengusiknya. Ia belum juga beringsut bangun dari sofa hitamnya yang empuk itu. Tamu macam apa yang berkunjung tengah malam begini? Sudah begitu, suara bel terdengar mendesak seolah yang memencet tak sabaran dan ingin segera menemuinya. Inilah yang membuat Hibari jengkel _plus_ geram.

Enggan, pria berusia 25 tahun itu menyeret kaki-kakinya menuju pintu. Sesekali ia menguap dan menggosok-gosok matanya. Kepalanya terasa semakin pusing, bukan hanya karena flu yang sedang dialaminya tetapi juga karena tingkah-tingkah tolol manusia disekitarnya yang terus saja mengganggunya.

_Kenapa pintu itu terasa jauh sekali?_

Tangan Hibari sudah menggenggam daun pintu, nyaris tanpa suara. Lelaki yang tengah bertelanjang dada itu memposisikan dirinya sedemikian rupa di balik pintu, dengan punggung menempel pada dinding di salah satu sisi pintu. Indera pendengarannya turut pula dipertajam, seolah berusaha mengetahui gerak-gerik orang di luar sana dengan mengais-ngais bunyi pelan. Sikap waspadanya ini harus dimaklumi karena ia memanglah seorang agen sebuah organisasi rahasia. Seseorang di balik pintu ini bisa saja langsung menyerangnya. Hidupnya dengan pekerjaan seperti itu memang tidak pernah menemui kata tenang.

_Ada 2 orang?_

Setelah Hibari mengasumsikan bahwa tak ada gerakan mencurigakan dari 'tamu-tamu'-nya ini, ia membuka pintu perlahan. Ekspresi waspadanya lenyap tergantikan kembali oleh air mukanya yang datar.

Kini, dihadapannya berdiri dua orang lelaki dengan seragam polisi lengkap. Namun, sepertinya tanpa senjata. Hibari masih saja belum berucap apa-apa. Wajahnya bahkan belum melunak walau kini ia tengah berhadapan dengan polisi. Tatapannya masih menginterupsi, seolah tak suka dengan kehadiran polisi-polisi ini. Toh, karena ia memang benar-benar tidak suka.

"Anda Hibari Kyouya?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka. Hibari tak menjawab, ia yakin para polisi ini sudah tahu pasti ke rumah siapa mereka sedang bertamu malam ini.

"Kami dari kepolisian. Kami ditugaskan untuk membawa anda." kata seorang polisi yang satunya lagi sambil menunjukkan kartu pengenal dan surat perintah tanpa diminta Hibari.

"…membawaku?" gumam Hibari. Ia sedikit terkejut karena menurut sepengetahuannya, ia belum melakukan tindakan kriminal apa-apa hari ini. Polisi muda itu mengangguk sopan.

Oke, dari caranya bicara dan mengangguk barusan, jelas-jelas Hibari tidak dibawa ke kantor polisi dengan status sebagai 'yang tidak terhormat'. Biasanya polisi akan cenderung lebih kasar jika hendak menggiring tersangka ke kantornya. Atau mungkin, ini tipuan?

"…ke kantor polisi?" tanya Hibari, memicingkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit. Kali ini polisi muda itu tak mengangguk. Inilah _point_ yang ingin dipastikan Hibari. Saat polisi itu mengatakan bahwa ia ditugaskan untuk membawanya, polisi itu tak mengatakan dengan tepat kemana ia akan membawanya.

"Maaf, tapi kami tak punya banyak waktu. Ini sangat mendesak." Sahut polisi itu.

"Aku takkan ikut jika kau tak memberi tahu alasanmu." Kata Hibari. Benar, bisa saja ini jebakan, bukan?

"Percayalah. Kami takkan membawa anda ke dalam masalah." Kata polisi itu sedikit gugup.

_Namun, nyatanya aku akan berada dalam masalah jika kau mengatakannya seperti itu, herbivore. _Hibari semakin curiga.

Hening. Tak lama, Hibari mundur dan menutup pintu apartemennya dan menguncinya. Ia lelah dan ingin tidur, tapi kenapa muncul polisi menyebalkan yang tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia harus ikut dengannya? Hibari tak lagi peduli, lebih tepatnya, ia tak pernah peduli.

"Saya akan menceritakan inti permasalahannya, Hibari-_san_. Tolonglah anda buka pintunya." Kata polisi itu, rupanya ia masih berdiri disana.

Hibari membuka pintu dan kepalanya menyembul sedikit dari dalam. "Oke,"

Polisi itu berdeham samar, dan sedikit menunduk. "Bukankah anda salah satu pasien seorang dokter bernama Shamal? Dia baru saja dibunuh tepat tengah malam tadi."

_Dibunuh? Lantas apa peduliku?_, batin Hibari yang masih jengkel.

Tak mendengar sahutan apapun dari Hibari, polisi muda itu mulai tampak lelah, "Kami membutuhkan pemikiran anda, Hibari-_san_. Ada sesuatu yang ditinggalkan korban dan kami yakin itu berhubungan dengan anda."

_Berhubungan denganku?_

"Secara langsung?" tanya Hibari, lagi-lagi berusaha memastikan.

"Sebaiknya anda ikut kami saja. Mungkin anda akan mengerti jika sudah berada di TKP."

.

.

.

Dan, disinilah ia sekarang. Di sebuah klinik praktek dokter Shamal yang sering ia datangi itu. Ada tiga mobil polisi terparkir di depannya. Suasananya cukup mencekam karena penerangan disini sangat minim, cahaya hanya bersumber dari senter-senter polisi, dan pecahan-pecahan kaca berserakan dimana-mana. Jika dilihat dari situasinya, pasti baru saja terjadi insiden penembakan di tempat ini.

Yang mengejutkan adalah, tak ada orang-orang berkerumun di sekitar TKP. Mungkin polisi-polisi ini tak bergerak terlalu mencolok.

"Silahkan masuk," polisi muda yang tadi segera menunjukkan jalan pada Hibari menuju ke ruangan dokter itu.

"Selamat malam, Hibari_-san_."

Belum ada tiga detik Hibari berada di ruangan ini, sudah ada suara yang menyapanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sesosok pria yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya mengenakan seragam polisi lengkap. Pria itu terlihat ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Hibari.

"Hn, selamat malam." Jawab Hibari datar sambil menyambut jabatan tangan polisi itu.

"Saya Yamamoto Takeshi, wakil Kapten kepolisian sektor Tokyo." Kata polisi itu tersenyum ramah. Hibari mengangguk kecil.

"Ah.. langsung saja. Maaf jika kami sedikit mengganggu Anda." Kata Yamamoto.

_Sangat mengganggu_, batin Hibari.

"Dr. Shamal dibunuh malam ini sekitar pukul 11.58. Dan setelah diperiksa kami mendapati beberapa kejanggalan pada kasus kali ini." Kata wakil Kapten polisi itu.

"…Dan berkaitan denganku?" tanya Hibari.

"Sebenarnya itu baru kemungkinan. Kami tidak menuduh anda. Kami memanggil anda kemari karena kami mendapat informasi bahwa pukul 7 malam sebelumnya anda sempat kesini."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Interpol memberi tahu kami bahwa sebelum datang kesini anda sempat menelepon Dr. Shamal."

"Interpol, ya?" Tentu saja.

Interpol, organisasi internasional yang punya mata dimana-mana. Dengan segala kekuasaan yang dimilikinya, Interpol bisa saja mengetahui setiap tamu yang sedang _check-in_ di seluruh hotel di dunia saat ini. Kekuasaannya juga termasuk kategori fantastis karena mampu memblokir berbagai akses kabur bagi para kriminal. Kendaraan, uang, tempat menginap, dan yang terpenting, komunikasi. Bahkan tak butuh waktu lima detik bagi Interpol untuk mengetahui percakapan Hibari dengan Shamal sore tadi. Tinggal hubungi Interpol, masukkan beberapa data relevan, dan semua terungkap.

_Hebat_, batin Hibari mengejek, _privasi sudah hilang dari muka bumi._

Hibari beralih memandang mayat yang tampaknya belum disentuh sama sekali di hadapannya. Jasad dokter itu masih terduduk di kursinya di balik meja kerjanya. Sepertinya sesuai dengan perkataan polisi bernama Yamamoto itu tadi, memang ada kejanggalan disini. Posisi mayat dokter itu tak lazim, seolah direkayasa. Tangan dokter itu masih kukuh di atas meja, memegang pena. Sepertinya ia mati kaku.

"Anda menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Yamamoto, melirik ke arah Hibari yang kini berjalan mendekati korban.

"Ya. Posisinya aneh." Jawab Hibari masih sedatar sebelumnya. Ia melangkah mendekati mayat sang dokter.

Yamamoto mengangguk, "Kami juga berpikir begitu."

"Selain tangannya.." kata Hibari, nada bicaranya seolah menerka-nerka, "… posisi kepalanya juga aneh. Lihat.." Hibari menunjuk ke kepala dokter Shamal itu. "Luka tembaknya ada tepat di depan kepalanya, tapi kenapa ia menoleh ke kanan? Seharusnya jika ia benar-benar ditembak dari arah depan berarti posisinya tidak seperti ini, melainkan mendongak ke atas."

Lagi-lagi Yamamoto mengangguk, dalam hatinya ia benar-benar kagum pada Hibari yang baru beberapa menit berada disini dan langsung menyadari kejanggalan kasus ini. "Tepat sekali. Jadi kami berasumsi bahwa ada seseuatu yang ingin disampaikan dokter Shamal menjelang detik-detik kematiannya. Bisa saja posisi anehnya ini merupakan sebuah petunjuk."

Hibari memicingkan matanya. Petunjuk? Petunjuk apa?

Memang aneh jika seorang dokter biasa dibunuh dengan cara seperti di film-film begini. Ia ditembak mati. Tak hanya di kepalanya, sepertinya peluru juga menembus pusat dadanya. Pembunuhnya pasti benar-benar menginginkan kematian dokter yang satu ini. Tak wajar. Pasti dokter ini **punya sesuatu** yang sebegitu-pentingnya. Atau, dokter ini **tahu sesuatu** yang dapat mengancam sang **pembunuh** itu sendiri.

Hibari menyeringai sunyi, _Sangat klasik._

Alih-alih memikirkan hal itu, perhatian Hibari kini tertuju pada tangan kiri sang dokter yang masih menggenggam pena. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada secarik kertas di bawah tangan sang dokter tanpa menyentuhnya. Tulisannya berantakan, nyaris tak terbaca. Hanya berupa guratan-guratan hampir putus yang tak lurus satu sama lainnya. Namun, Hibari merasa setiap lekuk garis-garis itu mengandung maknanya tersendiri. Jika dilihat dari situasi, dokter Shamal ini pastilah bukan orang bodoh yang masih sempat-sempatnya menulis tulisan—yang terlihat—tak penting begini ketika ia nyaris meregang nyawa. Selain itu, walau guratan-guratan itu tak sama, penulisannya sangat tertata. Barisannya jelas rapi terlihat. Ini sebuah _kode_.

Tapi lagi-lagi hal yang membuat Hibari merasa ragu untuk membantu polisi-polisi ini adalah: Apa kaitan antara dirinya dengan kasus ini?

Polisi itu hanya menyebut _telepon, datang kesini_ dan _Interpol_. Hibari merasa dirinya dan dokter itu tak melakukan percakapan telepon yang melampaui batas kewajaran yang dapat melanggar hukum. Lantas? Jika Hibari boleh berburuk sangka, ia pikir mereka tak punya alasan kuat untuk memaksanya membantu dengan suka rela. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, mereka tak punya cukup 'kekuatan' untuk memberitahukan alasan mereka yang sebenarnya pada Hibari. Konyol.

Hanya menelepon seorang dokter ketika sedang ia flu bisa menyeretnya ke dalam kasus pembunuhan semacam ini? Sekali lagi, konyol.

_Ada sesuatu disini_, batin Hibari penuh selidik. _Aku merasa seperti sedang dicurigai._

Lamunan Hibari buyar ketika ia melihat salah seorang polisi turut mendekati mayat sang dokter dan mengambil secarik kertas itu dengan menggunakan sarung tangan medis, "Ini salah satu bukti, pak. Kita harus memeriksanya." Ujarnya sambil menoleh pada wakil Kapten Yamamoto.

Yamamoto mengangguk dan mulai mencermati apa yang tertera di atas kertas tersebut. Alisnya mengeryit, seolah agak kesulitan menelaah makna guratan-guratan _abnormal_ itu. Hibari menghampirinya dan ikut memerhatikan kertas berbercak darah di tangan sang wakil Kapten.

"Ini seperti.. kode." Gumam Yamamoto. Sekilas Hibari meliriknya.

"Ini memang sebuah kode." Tukas Hibari datar. Dan sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak.

"Tapi ini terlihat seperti huruf-huruf asing.." lagi-lagi Yamamoto bergumam. Sementara Hibari masih sibuk dengan sekelebat pikirannya yang baru saja terlintas.

Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Yamamoto, mungkin tulisan-tulisan ini hanya berupa sekumpulan huruf asing. Tapi tidak begitu jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Hibari yang berposisi di hadapan Yamamoto. Hibari jadi melihat kebalikan dari yang Yamamoto lihat. Dari sini, menurut penglihatan Hibari, guratan-guratan itu terlihat jelas seperti susunan huruf yang dikombinasikan dengan angka dan membentuk suatu kode yang utuh terbaca.

Secepat kilat Hibari mengeluarkan sepotong kertas kecil dan sebuah pulpen yang selalu ia bawa dari balik jas hitamnya. Kemudian pria berambut hitam pekat itu menuliskan apa yang ia lihat. Sebuah kode acak yang tak terdaftar.

**A2EFGH2I2N2O4PS3T2W**

Kode macam apa ini?

Hibari segera menunjukkan apa yang ia tulis pada Yamamoto. Wakil Kapten muda itu malah semakin mengeryit.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Yamamoto ragu. Lalu ia mengamankan bukti itu ke dalam sebuah plastik bening khusus untuk menyimpan bukti.

Hibari hanya mengedikkan bahunya singkat. Matanya terpicing saat memerhatikan kode itu. Asing. Aneh.

Iseng, ia mencoba mengutak-atik kode itu sendiri. Sementara akhirnya Yamamoto dan polisi-polisi lainnya sibuk mencari barang bukti pelaku di sekitar TKP.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Yamamoto kembali menghampiri Hibari. Sebuah senyum tenang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Lensa kembar matanya menatap apa yang sedang digeluti Hibari, "Apa yang anda dapatkan, Hibari-_san_?"

Hibari menyeringai puas, "Kau bisa lihat ini." Katanya kemudian seraya memberikan potongan kertasnya pada Yamamoto. Jelas, Hibari dapat menangkap keterkejutan di wajah Yamamoto ketika wakil Kapten polisi itu melihat apa yang ia tuliskan di atas kertas tersebut.

**A**** 2 ****E F G H**** 2 ****I**** 2 ****N**** 2 ****O**** 4 ****P S**** 3 ****T**** 2 ****W**

**AAEFGHHIINNOOOOPSSSTTW**

_**APOTHEOSIS OF WASHINGTON**_

Yamamoto terperangah tak percaya. Kertas kecil yang penuh dengan coretan terkaan Hibari itu sanggup membuatnya tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ternyata, untuk menjadikan sederet huruf dan angka itu menjadi sebuah kata yang padu tidaklah butuh waktu lama bagi seorang Hibari Kyouya.

Dari sederet kode berupa huruf dan angka itu hanya ditulis ulang. Dengan cara angka di belakang huruf menandakan bahwa huruf itu dutulis sesuai dengan nominal angka di belakangnya. Misalnya huruf A, diikuti angka 2, berarti ditulis menjadi AA, begitu seterusnya. Dan setelah kode terbebas dari angka, akan terlihat jelas bahwa huruf-huruf itu diurut secara alfabetik. Dari huruf-huruf tersebut dapat tersusun berbagai kata baru. Kita akrab menyebutnya sebagai anagram.

Sang wakil Kapten polisi menggeleng tak percaya, kemudian menatap Hibari yang masih saja berekspresi datar, "Lalu apa maksudnya 'Apotheosis of Washington' ini? Apa kita harus pergi ke Amerika untuk mencari pelakunya?" tanya Yamamoto.

_Apotheosis of Washington_. Salah satu contoh gaya lukisan terbaik di Amerika dalam bidang akademis. Lukisan dinding besar ini terdapat di langit-langit Gedung Capitol yang berkubah agung hasil dari rancangan Dr. William Thornton, walau tidak sepenuhnya karena telah dimodifikasi dan disesuaikan. Gedung Capitol, selain menjadi pusat pemerintahan federal Amerika Serikat, juga menjadi museum bagi karya-karya seni yang tak ternilai harganya hingga kini.

Kedua kalinya Hibari mengedikkan bahu seolah ia tak peduli. Sekali lagi, ia memang tak peduli pada kasus ini sejak awal. Ia sudah membantu, itu pun kalau memecahkan satu kode saja bisa dibilang membantu. Hibari sadar, kode yang baru saja ia pecahkan merupakan awal dari kode-kode lain yang masih menunggu untuk diungkap dalam kasus ini.

"Permisi, tapi jujur, aku belum sepenuhnya bersedia membantu kalian. Aku bahkan bukan bagian dari kepolisian." Kata Hibari menyadarkan Yamamoto.

"… Maaf sebelumnya, Hibari-_san_.. kami tak meminta kesediaan anda untuk membantu kami dalam kasus ini, tapi kami mengharuskan anda untuk melakukannya.." ujar Yamamoto dengan nada tegas dan terkesan agak dingin.

Kini giliran Hibari mengeryit, "Cih, begitukah?"

Yamamoto mengangguk, "Kami sangat _**yakin**_, anda adalah orang yang banyak _**pengalaman**_ tentang _**pekerjaan**_ seperti ini, bukan?" lalu terlontarlah sebuah pertanyaan retoris dengan beberapa penekanan mencolok di beberapa kata.

Bagi Hibari, perkataan Yamamoto tadi seolah berarti: Kami sangat _**tahu**_, anda adalah orang yang banyak _**pengalaman memecahkan kode**_ tentang _**pekerjaan-menjadi-agen-organisasi-rahasia-yang-sering-terlibat-kasus-pembunuhan**_ seperti ini, bukan?

_Sial, pekerjaan asliku telah diketahui_, batin Hibari. _Rupanya mereka menyadapku_.

Dan kemudian, yang Hibari tahu, ia memang tak diberi pilihan lain, "Baiklah."

Yamamoto kembali tersenyum ramah, "Mohon bantuannya," katanya seraya membungkuk kecil. Hibari mendengus.

"Oh, ya.. bisa kita teruskan, pak?" kata seorang polisi muda yang sedari tadi menyimak pembicaraan atasannya dengan Hibari.

"Oh, tentu." Tukas Yamamoto, "Jadi, Hibari-_san_.. walau kode ini terpecahkan, kita masih belum tahu apa arti yang sesungguhnya. Belum lagi tentang posisi kepalanya yang tidak wajar ini.."

Pria bernama depan Kyouya itu terlihat termenung. Kanan. Arah kanan. Pasti ada maksud tertentu dari arah kanan yang ditunjukkan oleh mayat dokter Shamal ini. Hibari kembali mendekati jasad itu dan mengamati. Mungkin saja sang dokter menunjuk sesuatu di sisi kanannya. Ketika Hibari mengikuti arah yang dituju dokter Shamal, ia tak mendapati apapun yang berarti di sana. Hanya ada dinding putih yang ditempeli sebuah poster.. tunggu. Poster itu..

Mungkin Hibari tak sadar kalau selama beberapa detik ia menahan napas. Mata biru-kelabunya tak lepas dari poster yang tertempel di dinding itu. Ukurannya tak begitu besar, hanya seukuran poster biasa, bahkan terlihat lebih kecil. Poster itu berupa lukisan lingkaran sempurna dengan tubuh seorang lelaki bugil dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terentang di dalamnya. _The Vitruvian Man_.

"… Yamamoto-_san_.." panggil Hibari, nyaris menggumam, tanpa berbalik.

"Ya?" sahut Yamamoto antusias.

"Tentunya kau tahu Leonardo da Vinci, kan?" kata Hibari lagi. Masih belum memandang Yamamoto yang kini berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tentu. Memangnya ada apa?"

Hibari tak berkata-kata untuk menjawab. Pria itu hanya mengedikkan dagunya ke arah _The Vitruvian Man_ yang terpampang di sana. Yamamoto mengikuti arah yang dimaksud Hibari dan ia mulai tahu apa yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan.

Apa yang pertama kali terlintas di benak kita jika mendengar nama sang mahaguru, Leonardo da Vinci? Beberapa akan menjawab Mona Lisa. Ya, begitu pula dengan Hibari Kyouya. Sedetik ketika ia melihat lukisan Manusia Vitruvian karya da Vinci itu, ia langsung mengingat lukisan tersohor Mona Lisa yang juga merupakan karya tersohor da Vinci juga yang kini berada di Musee du Louvre, Perancis.

Setelah beberapa detik sunyi menguasai, Hibari akhirnya menoleh dan menatap Yamamoto, "Kurasa aku tahu siapa orang yang harus kita cari setelah ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hai, haloo.. *nyengir* **

**Maaf, fanfic ini panjang dan aneh sangat. Plothole, menurut saya. Dan, saya hanya ingin mengingatkan **_**readers**_**, beberapa informasi mengenai organisasi, tempat, tokoh dan lain-lain ada yang benar-benar berdasarkan fakta sesuai dari beberapa sumber yang saya baca sendiri. Beberapanya (?) lagi ada yang ngarang bebas. Hehe.. namanya juga fanfiksi, kan?**

**Sebenarnya, **_**chapter**_** 1 ini masih panjang lagi. Tapi saya memutuskan untuk mencukupinya sampai sini biar readers nggak bosan baca **_**chapter**_** ini karena kepanjangan.. lanjutannya **_**chapter**_** ini jelas saya pindahin ke **_**chapter**_** 2-nya :3 oh iya! **_**Pairing**_** (entah bisa disebut **_**pairing**_** atau nggak)-nya juga belum nampak disini, ya? Hehe xD**

**Yah, semoga fanfiksi ini bisa diterima dengan baik di fandom KHR Indo, yaa? Amiin.. Ah! Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa RnR, No Flame, yaa~~ **

**Sampai jumpa di **_**chapter**_** selanjutnya~**

**27082012**


	2. Secret

Mona Lisa.

Masyarakat umum masih menganggap Mona Lisa memiliki senyum yang misterius. Namun sesungguhnya, beberapa ahli mengatakan bahwa sama sekali tak ada misteri di balik lukisan agung bergaya_ sfumato_ itu. Dan lebih sederhana lagi, ketenaran Mona Lisa didapat setelah da Vinci mengatakan sendiri bahwa lukisan itu adalah karyanya yang paling halus. Walau begitu, banyak ahli sejarah seni menyakini adanya sesuatu yang lebih mendalam dibalik sapuan-sapuan catnya. Mereka percaya Mona Lisa merupakan kelakar seni paling terdokumentasi di muka bumi.

Jika ada orang yang menyinonimkan bahwa lukisan Mona Lisa adalah sebuah lukisan seorang wanita dengan senyum misterius, maka orang itu telah salah. Da Vinci menciptakan Mona Lisa-nya tidak dengan jenis kelamin perempuan maupun laki-laki. Androgini, campuran antara keduanya.

Dan bagi Hibari, yang dulu pernah berlama-lama menatap lukisan Mona Lisa di Louvre karena iseng itu, karya agung da Vinci yang satu itu memiliki keanehan. Sisi kanan dan kiri wajah Mona Lisa tak seimbang. Garis horison di sisi kirinya terlihat jelah lebih rendah dibanding sisi kanan. Ini sangat mencolok. Bukan, ini bukan kekacauan yang tak disengaja telah diperbuat sang mahaguru. Hal inilah yang membuat Mona Lisa terlihat lebih anggun jika dilihat dari sisi kirinya. Sebagian besar orang tahu pasti bahwa da Vinci begitu tertarik pada prinsip keperempuanan.

Lantas? Apa hubungannya da Vinci dengan kematian dokter Shamal?

Jelas ada sedikit petunjuk berarti disini.

Berdasarkan penglihatan sejarah, konsep antara diri laki-laki dan perempuan telah memberikan sisi kiri adalah untuk perempuan, dan sisi kanan untuk laki-laki.

Mayat dokter itu menoleh ke arah kanan. Laki-laki. Maka kemungkinan besar pelakunya adalah seorang laki-laki.

Lalu.. bagaimana dengan _Apotheosis of Washington_?

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** All property and characters belongs to **Amano Akira**

Fanfiction named **Decode** absolutely belongs to **Kanra Cozart**

**Warning**. This fanfiction contains typos, bit Shounen-Ai, some Out-of-Character-ness, Alternative Universe, Mature Crime, bit conspiracy, etc. Because just readers who know exactly about it.

If you don't wanna read, I'm sure that you know where the 'back button' is.

** Y**

**.**

**.**

**2****nd**** Chapter: Secret**

"Lambo, apa ada CCTV di apartemen ini?" tanya seorang pria tinggi berkuncir itu.

"Tidak, pak." Sahut anak buahnya yang termuda itu, Lambo.

"Kalau begitu, cepat periksa _laptop_-nya!" pria itu memberi komando, terdengar terburu-buru, dengan suara tegas yang _volume_-nya diminimalisir.

"Baik." Sahut salah satu anak buahnya.

Pria itu mengawasi setiap inci ruangan apartemen mewah ini dari sudut matanya. Beberapa anak buahnya itu kini dengan hati-hati menggeledah seisi ruangan tersebut. Dengan sigap dan sangat hati-hati, mereka memeriksa barang-barang dan tempat-tempat yang sekiranya dapat memberikan petunjuk. Kasus kematian aneh seorang dokter klinik ini agaknya merepotkan bagi seorang Rokudo Mukuro.

"Mukuro-_sama_, seluruh data di _laptop_ ini diberi _password_." Kata seorang kaki tangannya, satu-satunya wanita di tim itu.

Mukuro menghampiri wanita itu dan memerhatikan layar _laptop_ di hadapannya, "_Password_ adalah hal yang sudah biasa bagi kita, Chrome." Ujarnya pada wanita itu.

"Apa kita harus memakai metode _hacking_ seperti biasa untuk memecahkan _password_ ini?" tanya wanita yang kini diketahui bernama Chrome itu. Wanita cantik itu memandang ke arah atasannya yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

_Tidak. Orang ini bukan orang sembarangan_, pikir Mukuro. Lelaki yang tinggal di apartemen ini bukan tipe orang yang membuat segalanya jadi mudah. Semuanya pasti dirancang sedemikian rumit bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Melakukan _hacking_ metode biasa pada _laptop_ pribadi seorang mafia sama saja dengan menggali lubang kubur sendiri. Alih-alih Mukuro bisa mendapatkan data penting, yang mungkin terjadi adalah identitasnya yang bakal ketahuan oleh si mafia ini.

Tapi Mukuro begitu yakin, orang ini terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan dokter itu. Atau bahkan, memang orang yang menghuni apartemen ini lah pelakunya sendiri.

"Minggir, Chrome. Akan kulakukan sesuatu.." ujarnya kemudian. Pria berkuncir itu mengambil alih _laptop_ tersebut.

Chrome terlihat kebingungan, namun pasrah. Ia biarkan atasannya itu mengutak-atik sistem pemrograman _laptop_ tersebut. Jemari pria yang kini menjabat sebagai ketua Detektif Penyelidikan Kasus Pembunuhan ini bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_. Mukuro melakukan teknik _hacking_ yang belum pernah Chrome lihat sebelumnya. Caranya jauh lebih rumit dibanding cara-cara yang biasa mereka lakukan selama ini.

Jauh sebelum menjadi ketua detektif kepolisian seperti sekarang, Rokudo Mukuro adalah seorang _hacker_ rumahan ketika masih SMA. Ia melakukannya karena senang. Ia dulunya seorang remaja penggila internet yang sering membajak akun blog teman-teman dunia maya-nya. Selepas SMA ia melanjutkan studinya ke Universitas Doshisha. Bahkan Mukuro punya sebuah akun rahasia di salah satu komputer di sana, dimana ia bisa menggunakan akun tersebut untuk melakukan berbagai hal tanpa perlu merasa khawatir akan ketahuan. Dan hingga kini, akun itu masih aman tersembunyi.

Jika berurusan dengan bahasa-bahasa komputer dan data rahasia internet, meminta bantuan seorang Rokudo Mukuro adalah pilihan tepat.

Bermenit-menit berlalu, Mukuro belum juga menembus benteng kode yang dibangun orang itu di _laptop_-nya sendiri._ Sial_, umpatnya dalam hati. Walau begitu, wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang dan datar. Tenang, ia masih punya beberapa metode pemecahan kode lagi. Tapi, sistem di laptop ini dibuat dengan cerdas, ia hanya bisa mencoba dua cara lagi. Dan, semakin ia mencoba, semakin besar resiko ia akan mendapat 'serangan balik' dari orang ini.

_Selama masih ada kesempatan_, Mukuro kembali mencoba.

"Mukuro-_sama_.." suara Chrome memanggil.

"Ssstt.. Chrome, aku hampir berhasil memecahkan kodenya," sahut Mukuro agak gemas. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengetik sesuatu disana.

"Komandan baru saja mengatakan, _target_ akan segera kembali kemari. Kita tak boleh sampai ketahuan, begitu perintah beliau.." ujar Chrome seraya memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

Enter. Mukuro menyelesaikan langkah terakhirnya dengan cepat. Dan, terbuka! Ia berhasil membuka kode _laptop_ ini dengan cara yang cukup membuat peluh di sekitar dahinya menetes. Walau tak banyak data yang bisa diambilnya karena keterbatasan waktu, ia telah mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan dan ia inginkan. Seringaiannya terkembang ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan beberapa alamat _e-mail_ rahasia sang target.

Tak lupa Mukuro kembali menutup sistemnya. Agar tak mudah ketahuan oleh sang pemilik laptop yang baru saja ia jarah datanya itu.

"Semuanya, kita tinggalkan tempat ini. Kita bergerak menuju Universitas Doshisha." Perintah Mukuro seraya bangkit dari duduknya pada semua anak buahnya yang kini melongo parah.

"M-maaf, pak.. Apa kita akan benar-benar terbang ke Kyoto saat ini juga?" tanya Lambo.

Hanya sebuah seringaian yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yamamoto mengeryit tak mengerti, "Kita.. harus mencari.. _seorang laki-laki_? Di jepang, laki-laki tak cuma satu, Hibari-_san_.."

Hibari mendengus pelan kemudian menggumam, "Apa aku mengatakan bahwa kita harus mencari _laki-laki _itu di Jepang?"

Kembali lagi, _Apotheosis of Washington_. Constantino Brumidi membuat lukisan dinding ini pada tahun 1865. Lukisan ini melapisi kubah besi Gedung Capitol yang tinggi menjulang kurang lebih 55 meter di atas lantai Rotunda. Kata _Apotheosis_ sendiri berarti 'Berubah menjadi dewa'. Sesuai dengan apa yang terlihat di lukisan tersebut, George Washington yang dikelilingi Kebebasan, Kemenangan/Ketenaran, dan 13 dayang yang mewakili 13 koloni asli yang membentuk Amerika Serikat.

Lalu apa? Jelas Hibari tak mau sampai repot-repot harus terbang ke Amerika hanya untuk kasus yang tak ia mengerti motifnya ini.

Hibari sendiri tidak tahu banyak mengenai mahakarya Brumidi yang satu itu. Yang ia tahu, seniman kelahiran Italia itu dibayar US$2.000 per bulan untuk biaya pemasangan lukisan tersebut. Tunggu.. apa? Italia? Bukankah da Vinci juga lahir di Negara Menara Pisa itu?

Ah, Italia. Kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang?

"Hibari-_san_?" tegur Yamamoto. Hibari tetap tak menggubrisnya, ia sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

Hibari tahu ia harus mencari orang itu. Orang yang dimaksud dokter Shamal. Ya, pasti orang itu. Ia teringat dokter Shamal pernah membicarakan tentang seorang lelaki Italia ketika dulu ia memeriksakan keadaannya di klinik ini. Pria itu berusaha keras mengingat-ingat alamat yang pernah dokter Shamal katakan padanya beberapa tahun lalu. Alamat apartemen orang yang kini—seharusnya—tengah dicari-cari polisi.

"_Kau janji akan mengingat alamat ini?" tanya dokter Shamal. Hibari mengedikkan bahunya._

"_Entahlah.." jawab Hibari malas, "Bukankah tak begitu penting? Aku datang kesini untuk berobat."_

"_Kumohon, kau bisa berobat gratis disini kalau kau mengingat alamat itu.." kata dokter Shamal._

_Hibari mengangkat alisnya. Aneh, hanya dengan mengingat sebuah alamat, ia bisa berobat gratis di tempat ini. Sepenting apakah alamat itu bagi sang dokter?_

"_Katakan padaku, ada apa di 'alamat berharga' ini, hm?" tanya Hibari penuh selidik. Tingkah dokter ini mencurigakan._

"_Sudahlah.. kau hanya perlu mengingatnya, Bocah Sialan." Elak sang dokter._

"_Katakan."_

_Sang dokter menghela napas pasrah, "Kau janji akan merahasiakan ini? Ada __**orang yang sangat penting**__ tinggal di alamat ini, dia orang Italia, mengerti? Cukup itu saja!"_

Astaga! Ia lupa! Hibari benar-benar menyepelekan percakapan itu sampai-sampai ia melupakan alamat yang tak seberapa rumit tersebut.

_Ayolah, Kyouya, berpikir.._

Ia ingat nama apartemen itu, tapi tak ingat nomornya. Ada sejuta susunan angka berkelebat di kepalanya. Sebenarnya akan mudah jika Hibari mengetahui siapa nama orang yang hendak dicarinya. Ia hanya tinggal datang ke apartemen itu dan menanyakan nomor apartemennya pada petugas di sana. Tapi untuk kasusnya, tidak bisa semudah itu.

Hibari kembali melirik mayat kaku dokter Shamal. Pria jenius yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya itu pasti punya maksud tertentu. Jika sudah begini, bukankah seharusnya dokter Shamal mengingatkannya tentang alamat **orang yang sangat penting** itu? Entah kenapa Hibari kini merasa sangat terancam dan.. takut? Tidak. Ia hanya cemas, tak sampai takut. Dokter ini sengaja melibatkannya!

Ia harus menemukan **orang yang sangat penting** itu.

Kemudian Hibari beralih memandang kertas coretannya yang dipegang Yamamoto. _Apotheosis of Washington_. Selama beberapa detik Hibari melongo, terlarut dalam esensi pikirannya.

Hening sampai beberapa menit kemudian.

Oh, astaga! Constantino Brumidi membuat lukisan dinding ini pada tahun 1865, _Apotheosis of Washington. _Tahun 1865. **1865**. Lantai 18 nomor 65! Ia ingat sekarang. Ternyata julukan jenius sangat pantas ditujukan bagi dokter Shamal.

Hibari harus segera ke apartemen itu sebelum polisi tahu. Segera. Ternyata ia tak harus sampai ke Amerika.

.

.

.

Pria muda itu berjalan dengan napas tersengal. Ia melirik ke sisi kirinya, lantai 17. Sedikit lagi, ia akan menuju lantai berikutnya. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya memisuh, kenapa apartemennya harus berada di lantai 18?

Lalu, ia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 01.55 dini hari. Saat ini, harusnya ia sudah duduk di pesawat kelas bisnis dengan tiket dipesannya kemarin, bersiap bertolak menuju tanah kelahirannya, Italia. Tapi, ada saja insiden yang menghalanginya, salah satunya adalah kali ini, _laptop_nya tertinggal di meja kamarnya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa membawa benda sepenting itu? _Bodoh_.

Punya _pekerjaan yang tak jelas_ memang merepotkan, begitu pikir pria muda bernama Gokudera Hayato itu. Pekerjaan seperti ini mengharuskannya bolak-balik Jepang-Italia untuk meyelesaikan berbagai urusan. Pekerjaan yang ia dapat beberapa tahun lalu itu sungguh menyita waktu dan tenaganya. Yah, walau ia harus mengakui bahwa hidupnya kini sejahtera dan bisa makan makanan mahal setiap hari karena pekerjaan itu bergaji besar.

Iseng, ia melihat secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan atasannya beberapa hari lalu. Ia masih belum mengerti apa maksud tulisan tangan atasannya itu.

**GH AZQH JXNTXZ**

Gokudera menghela napas. Ia tak punya petunjuk apa-apa tentang huruf-huruf ini. Apa ini kode? Ia tak punya keahlian sama sekali mengenai kode-kode. Yang jelas, huruf GH di depan itu adalah inisialnya. Sudah pasti catatan ini memang ditujukan atasannya untuk dirinya.

Akhirnya ia sampai di lantai 18. Segera saja ia melangkah cepat menuju apartemennya yang bernomor 65.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sesosok pria tinggi berambut hitam tengah bersandar—sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya—di dinding samping pintu apartemennya. Pria yang tak dikenalnya itu kemudian melirik tajam ke arahnya. Penampilan pria itu tidak bisa dibilang rapi. Kemeja putihnya agak keluar di bagian depan. Kancing kemeja yang dikenakan pria itu terbuka sampai dada dan dasinya tampak jelas dilonggarkan. Rambut hitamnya terlihat berantakan menutupi dahinya. Belum lagi, tubuh pria itu seperti dibanjiri peluh. Terlihat jelas di mata Gokudera bahwa pria ini tengah berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"K-kau.. siapa?" tanya Gokudera, ragu. Ia melangkah mendekati pria itu dengan pijakan canggung.

.

.

.

**20 menit sebelumnya..**

"Hibari-_san_?" kali ini Yamamoto menegur Hibari dengan suara cukup keras. Dan, ia berhasil. Hibari bergeming dan menatapnya datar.

"… Ada apa?" tanya Hibari kemudian.

Yamamoto menggeleng, "Ah.. tidak. Saya hanya merasa anda terlalu lama melamun barusan.." katanya sambil tersenyum, kemudian tertawa garing.

Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dari Yamamoto. Ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia datang kesini pun karena dibawa polisi, tidak membawa mobil pribadinya. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa keluar dari klinik praktek dokter Shamal ini tanpa diketahui polisi-polisi ini? Atau paling tidak, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa keluar dari sini tanpa dicurigai polisi?

Ah, yang manapun rupanya mustahil. Ia tak diberi pilihan yang mudah dijalani.

Ia hanya diberi satu pilihan dengan berjuta resiko: kabur.

Hibari menguap. Mimpi apa ia semalam tadi? Tiba-tiba berurusan dengan kasus pembunuhan tidak jelas juntrungannya begini? Ah, saat tidur tadi bahkan rasanya ia belum bermimpi apa-apa, tidurnya tak terasa karena diganggu polisi-polisi merepotkan ini.

"Jadi, Hibari-_san_.. siapa orang yang anda maksud tadi?" lagi-lagi Yamamoto membuyarkan lamunan Hibari.

"… itu.. aku tidak yakin. Sepertinya kita—kalian—harus mencari salah seorang yang dikenal dokter ini. Atau apalah.. mungkin orang itu dendam padanya dan membunuhnya.." jawab Hibari menggumam tak jelas, seolah bicara asal-asalan. Jelas, ia berbohong. Walau ia akui, ia sangat payah dalam hal berbohong. Tidak mungkin ia berkata pada Yamamoto soal alamat **orang yang sangat penting** ini.

"Apa? Dia punya kerabat atau musuh, begitu maksudmu?" Yamamoto bertanya, Hibari mengangguk kecil.

"Hanya itu yang paling mungkin." Ujar Hibari, masih setengah bergumam.

Yamamoto berpikir sejenak, "Yah..memang. Kudengar memang dokter Shamal pernah bekerja di Italia dulu.. Barangkali si pelaku ini 'musuh'nya ketika ia tinggal di Italia. Karena ketika membuka praktek di Jepang ini, Dokter Shamal sama sekali tak punya catatan kriminal berat."

Dari ekor matanya, Hibari melirik Yamamoto yang tengah membolak-balikkan kertas-kertas dokumen mengenai Dokter Shamal.

"Permisi, aku butuh toilet." Kata Hibari setelah beberapa saat keheningan merajai atmosfir di sekitar mereka.

Sang wakil Kapten polisi itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak pasti. Seperti heran dan curiga, campuran keduanya. Namun akhirnya ia berkata, "Silahkan.. kau tahu letaknya?"

Hibari mengangguk, "Ya, aku sering berobat ke klinik ini."

Yamamoto mengamati punggung Hibari ketika pria ia berderap menuju toilet.

"Lapor, Wakil Kapten." Kata salah satu anggota kepolisian muda itu, menghadap Yamamoto yang terbengong.

"Ada apa, Fuuta?" Yamamoto menyahut.

"Istri anda—err—maksud saya, K-Ketua Tim Badan Forensik akan segera tiba disini." Kata polisi muda bernama Fuuta itu, gugup.

Yamamoto menatap bawahannya itu. Ia sendiri jadi teringat lagi bahwa enam bulan lalu ia memang baru menikah. Kemudian Yamamoto mengangguk.

Hibari Kyouya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin wastafel. Setelah mencuci mukanya dan membasahi sebagian kepalanya, ia berharap ia bisa menemukan cara yang tepat untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Sedetik kemudian ia terpikir sesuatu. Ponsel. Ia harus menelepon beberapa rekannya untuk membantu acara melarikan diri-nya. Cepat-cepat ia meraba saku celana hitam panjang yang ia kenakan. Rupanya ia tak membawa ponselnya. Ia memeriksa saku kemejanya, juga tak ada. Tapi, ia menemukan sesuatu yang asing di saku kemejanya itu.

Benda kecil dan keras, terbuat dari bahan metal berbentuk cakram seukuran baterai jam tangan. Ini, kan..

_Sial_, Hibari mengupat dalam hati.

Titik pelacak GPS. Keberadaan benda ini bisa setiap saat diketahui melalui satelit _Global Positioning System_ yang dipantau oleh pihak kepolisian dan organisasi-organisasi besar di beberapa Negara. Dapat memantau sampai ke seluruh dunia. Menurut dugaannya, salah seorang polisi yang menjemputnya telah menyisipkan cakram ini ke saku kemejanya tanpa ia ketahui, mungkin karena ia tengah mengantuk tadi. Ia lengah. Dan ia benar-benar tengah dicurigai. Pantas saja, Yamamoto sama sekali tak cemas ketika ia akan pergi ke kamar mandi. Karena ia bisa memantau keberadaannya, dimanapun ia berada.

Dengan membawa benda ini, kemanapun ia pergi, polisi akan bisa mengendus jejaknya. Benar-benar!

Bukan Hibari Kyouya namanya jika mampu dibuat takut dengan hal seperti ini. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya ketika mendapati sebuah jendela ukuran sedang di samping kamar mandi klinik tersebut.

_Mereka memasang ini karena mereka takut aku akan lari_, batinnya. _Atau kemungkinan mereka justru berharap aku akan lari. Karena jika aku lari, akan semakin menguatkan bagi mereka bahwa aku pelakunya_.

Sungguh, sampai detik ini ia tak habis pikir. Di mimpinya yang terburuk pun ia tak pernah dituduh membunuh orang yang jelas ia kenal dan tak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa padanya.

Tangan kekarnya menggenggam cakram kecil itu. Dimantapkan keputusannya untuk kabur saat ini juga.

Dibukanya jendela itu dengan hati-hati dan ia segera keluar dari tempat itu. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Hibari berlari menuju jalan utama dan memberhentikan sebuah taksi. Taksi itu selanjutnya melaju merajai jalan raya kota Tokyo malam itu.

"Asian Apartement," ujarnya terengah pada sang sopir taksi. Sopir taksi itu mengangguk sopan walau sebelumnya menatap heran pada Hibari.

Tanpa diketahui sang sopir taksi yang ditumpanginya, Hibari menyisipkan cakram metal itu di sela-sela jok belakang taksi.

"Kau bisa lebih cepat?" kata Hibari pada sopir itu.

Kecepatan taksi itu pun bertambah.

Dan ketika taksi itu sampai di persimpangan jalan, terjebak lampu merah, Hibari segera turun dari taksi, "Kau harus tetap menuju ke Asian Apartement, mengerti? Ini uangmu." Kata Hibari melalui jendela mobil sambil menyodorkan sejumlah besar uang yang ia keluarkan dari dompetnya.

Sopir berkacamata itu menatapnya heran, "T-tapi.."

"Lakukan saja!" bentak Hibari. Kemudian ia berlari seperti orang kesetanan ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah ke Asian Apartement.

Jelas, tujuannya bukan kembali pulang ke rumahnya di Asian Apartment. Melainkan menuju Delta Apartment lantai 18 nomor 65.

Setidaknya dengan cara ini, ia bisa mengulur waktu polisi untuk bisa menemukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hai, haloo.. *nyengir***

**Selesai setelah mandek 4 bulan! #tepar**

**Saya mau berterima kasih pada om Dan Brown dan om Simon Cox beserta buku-bukunya yang cukup untuk membuat saya tergugah bikin fanfiksi beginian. Anda berdua memang yang nomor satu!**

**Sebenarnya, saya merasa **_**chapter**_** 2 ini sangat membingungkan. Saya emang kurang jago dalam hal ini ToT. Saya berencana update **_**chapter **_**3 dalam waktu dekat biar pembaca nggak makin bingung.. dan Fuuta disini usianya sekitar 20 tahunan.. #ngarangtotal**

**Yah, semoga fanfiksi ini bisa diterima dengan baik di fandom KHR Indo, yaa? Amiin.. Ah! Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa RnR, yaa~~ **

**Sampai jumpa di **_**chapter**_** selanjutnya~**

**16012012**


	3. Entsperren

"K-kau.. siapa?"

Pemuda berambut perak di hadapannya kini menatapnya ragu, namun intens. Perlahan langkahnya mendekati Hibari yang masih belum merubah posisinya, bersandar pada dinding sambil terus melempar pandang pada pemuda Italia bernama Gokudera Hayato itu.

"Kau harus ikut denganku." Akhirnya Hibari berujar. Kini ia berdiri tegap berhadapan dengan lelaki Italia yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"A-apa?!" ia protes, melangkah mundur menjauhi Hibari. "Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu,"

Hibari menjulurkan tangan kanannya di hadapan Gokudera. Tapi yang membuat pemuda Italia itu gusar adalah wajah Hibari yang tetap datar dan tampak malas, tak berekspresi apa-apa.

Sampai beberapa saat, dan pemuda itu tak juga menyambut jabatan tangan Hibari.

_Jangan, Hayato.. dia orang asing_, pikir Gokudera waspada. Hipnotisme untuk tindakan kriminal memang sedang marak-maraknya di masa sekarang.

Hibari mendengus. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Hibari mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menarik kartu pengenalnya dari dalam sana. Kemudian kartu itu ia lemparkan dan mendarat tepat di hadapan Gokudera yang masih tampak keheranan.

Sekarang ia melongo. Ragu, diambilnya kartu pengenal Hibari di hadapannya. Namun tanpa melepas pandang dari sosok asing Hibari. Dibacanya kartu nama itu dengan hati-hati dan canggung.

"Namamu.. Hibari Kyouya?" tanyanya kemudian. Menatap kembali sosok Hibari dengan tatapan yang tak pasti. Curiga? Mungkin.

"Dan, namamu?" tanya Hibari, mengabaikan pertanyaan retoris Gokudera barusan.

Kedua lensa hijau mata Gokudera menyiratkan keraguan, namun akhirnya ia menjawab, "Go-Gokudera Hayato."

Hibari sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Lelaki Italia ini punya nama Jepang? Ah, sudahlah. Ia tak mungkin salah orang. Jelas-jelas Gokudera ini penghuni apartemen Delta lantai 18 nomor 65 seperti yang dikatakan dokter Shamal padanya. Toh, jika dilihat, sosok Gokudera ini memang tak seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya. Sejenak lupakan pengucapan bahasa Jepang-nya yang sempurna tanpa cacat itu. Garis wajah lelaki ini memang mengadopsi wajah-wajah orang berdarah Eropa. Rambut peraknya juga nampaknya alami, bukan cat rambut yang sedang digandrungi anak muda Jepang jaman sekarang. Lensa hijau matanya juga nampak asli.

"B-baiklah.." Gokudera membuka suara, "A-ada perlu apa d-denganku?"

Hibari diam, berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gokudera. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Mengatakan bahwa pemuda ini, secara tidak langsung, _terlibat_ dalam sebuah kasus pembunuhan sadis yang terjadi tengah malam tadi? Tidak. Tapi, Hibari tak punya pilihan.

Dengan menghela napas yang entah apa maksudnya, Hibari mengawali kalimatnya, "Dokter bernama Shamal dibunuh tengah malam tadi, dan.."

"A-apa?! Pamanku dibunuh?!"

Dan Hibari mengerjap. Satu kali. Dua kali. Ternyata Dokter Shamal dan Gokudera Hayato punya hubungan darah.

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** All property and characters belongs to **Amano Akira**

Fanfiction named **Decode** absolutely belongs to **Kanra Cozart**

**Warning**. This fanfiction contains typos, bit Shounen-Ai, some Out-of-Character-ness, Alternative Universe, Mature Crime, bit conspiracy, etc. Because just readers who know exactly about it.

If you don't wanna read, I'm sure that you know where the 'back button' is.

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**3****rd**** Chapter: Entsperren**

* * *

**10 menit sebelumnya..**

Raut geram tak bisa disembunyikan lagi oleh sang Wakil Kapten Kepolisian itu. Ia kehilangan salah satu calon tersangkanya, Hibari Kyouya. Kilatan matanya menghujam pada sebuah jendela berukuran sedang yang kini dalam keadaan terbuka. Semilir angin malam merasuk melalui pori-pori wajahnya. Dinginnya tak mampu meredakan emosi Yamamoto yang kini tengah mencapai puncaknya.

"Dimana lokasinya?" tanyanya dingin pada Fuuta. Fuuta masih memerhatikan layar _laptop_-nya, melihat lokasi titik pelacak GPS yang telah mereka pasang.

"Hibari Kyouya dalam perjalanan kembali ke apartemennya, Pak." Akhirnya Fuuta menjawab.

"Kejar. Jangan sampai dia lolos lagi." Perintah Yamamoto dingin.

Kini muncullah dirinya yang seperti itu. Yamamoto yang ramah telah berganti menjadi Yamamoto yang tak kenal ampun. Jabatannya sebagai wakil Kapten kepolisian memang tak didapatnya dengan mudah. Jika bukan dengan sifatnya yang mendadak bisa keras begini, mana mungkin ia bisa mencapai posisinya seperti sekarang ini? Ia paling benci pada kasus yang tak terpecahkan. Baginya, kasus yang tak terpecahkan itu bukan karena pelakunya yang sangat cerdik, melainkan polisi yang tak cukup cerdik untuk memecahkan kasus tersebut.

"Takeshi-_kun_?" tiba-tiba ia mendengar nama depannya dipanggil. Yamamoto menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat pendek berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Haru?" tanyanya, mendekati wanita yang tak lain tak bukan adalah istrinya sendiri, Haru.

"Tim Forensik akan membawa jasad korban ke laboraturium untuk otopsi dan penyelidikan lebih lanjut, bolehkah?" tanya wanita yang menjabat sebagai Ketua Tim Badan Forensik kepolisian itu.

Yamamoto terlihat berpikir, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah. Kami yakin itu akan sangat berguna."

Haru tersenyum tulus, "Kau juga. Lakukanlah yang terbaik!" ujarnya kemudian dengan semangat.

Yamamoto kembali tersenyum, walau agak memaksa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"… Jadi, kau mau ikut denganku sekarang?" tanya Hibari, mendekati Gokudera yang masih terperangah.

"Si-siapa.. yang membunuhnya?" tanya Gokudera dengan suara pelan, sungguh melenceng dari pertanyaan. Dari suaranya, Hibari tahu, lelaki yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya ini tengah 'terguncang'.

"Polisi sedang mencari pelakunya."

"K-kau.. polisi?" tanya Gokudera lagi. Hibari menggeleng pasti. Baru saja Gokudera hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi, Hibari dengan sigap menarik tangannya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu.

"Tunggu! Aku harus mengambil _laptop_ku!" cegah Gokudera. Secepat kilat ia membuka kunci apartemennya dan mengambil _laptop_nya, kemudian keluar berlari kecil menghampiri Hibari yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan.

Gokudera bukannya merasa sedih mengetahui pamannya telah dibunuh, sungguh bukan. Karena ia tahu, cepat atau lambat, sesorang akan berusaha 'menghentikan' ia dan pamannya. Hatinya kini diselimuti perasaan cemas dan takut. Jika pamannya sudah meninggal, tak ada yang bisa _melindunginya_ lagi sekarang. Ia harus lari kemana? Sembunyi dimana? Sudah begitu, sepertinya tak lama lagi ia yang akan menjadi korban berikutnya. Ia sangat takut, walau ia enggan mengakuinya.

"Hei.." panggil Gokudera pada Hibari ketika mereka memasuki _lift_.

Tak ada sahutan dari Hibari, ia hanya menoleh malas ke samping kirinya, ke arah Gokudera.

"A-apa yang kauinginkan dariku?" Gokudera bertanya was-was. Hibari hanya menatapnya lama.

"Tidak ada."

Gokudera kembali menatap lurus ke depan, "Lalu.. kenapa kau memintaku ikut denganmu?"

"Karena kau tidak boleh mati sekarang." Jawaban Hibari membuat pandangan Gokudera kini kembali tertuju padanya.

"Apa?"

Hibari enggan membuang tenaga untuk sekedar menjawab Gokudera. Ia hanya melengos pelan, menjauhi tatapan Gokudera yang terlihat jelas menyiratkan keterkejutan. Mata biru-kelabunya menatap iseng pada angka 11 yang tertera di penunjuk di dalam_ lift_ itu.

Gokudera pun diam sekarang. Mau tak mau, ia harus mengakui bahwa ia memang menaruh kepercayaan pada pria berambut hitam yang baru ditemuinya beberapa menit lalu ini. Awalnya ia tak tahu mengapa. Tapi kini ia tahu, pria bernama Hibari Kyouya ini tahu apa yang ditakutinya. Entah dengan cara apa, Hibari seperti bisa menerawang tentang apa yang akan dihadapi Gokudera setelah ini.

Gokudera menghela napas dengan suara keras. Lagi-lagi ia melihat secarik kertas pemberian atasannya yang sedari tadi ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Ia masih sama sekali buntu mengenai apa maksud sebenarnya dari kumpulan huruf acak tersebut. Tapi, ia harus tahu. Secepatnya. Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting terselip di sana, walau Gokudera tak tahu itu apa.

**GH AZQH JXNTXZ**

Iseng, Gokudera menoleh ke arah Hibari yang masih berdiri tenang di sisi kanannya.

"H-hei.. Kau tahu apa artinya ini?" tanya Gokudera. Tangannya menjulurkan kertas kecil itu ke hadapan Hibari.

Hibari diam sejenak, "Apa itu?"

Gokudera malah mengedikkan bahunya pertanda ia tak mengerti, "Makanya aku bertanya. Beberapa hari lalu atasanku memberikan ini padaku."

Tidak ada jawaban berarti dari Hibari, ia masih sibuk menggeluti huruf-huruf acak yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

"I-ini.. kurasa, dua huruf terdepan itu adalah inisial namaku, jadi memang kertas ini ditujukan padaku. Tapi untuk huruf-huruf selanjutnya.. a-aku tidak tahu." Tambah Gokudera kemudian. Matanya ikut-ikutan mengamati huruf-huruf itu.

Selebihnya, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di lantai dasar Delta Apartment, tidak ada yang angkat bicara untuk memecah keheningan. Baik Hibari maupun Gokudera, keduanya masih terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing mengenai huruf-huruf itu.

"Eh.. ngomong-ngomong, kita sebenarnya mau kemana?" oke, pertanyaan Gokudera yang satu ini sangat wajar dan langsung membuyarkan lamunan Hibari. Mau kemana mereka sekarang?

Hibari mengangkat wajahnya, beralih dari kertas itu. Kini mereka berada di lapangan parkir bawah Delta Apartment yang nyaris dipenuhi oleh mobil-mobil mewah. Sementara itu, Hibari harus memutar otaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang satu ini. Mobilnya ada di parkiran Asian Apartment, rumahnya. Belum lagi sekarang pasti polisi sedang menuju kesana karena titik pelacak GPS itu. Dan, kemungkinan yang paling buruk adalah jika kini polisi sudah menyebarkan wajahnya ke seantero Tokyo sebagai seorang buronan.

_Benar_, pikir Hibari. _Memang, berkeliaran di pusat kota dengan status sebagai buronan polisi adalah tindakan tepat jika mau cepat-cepat mati._

"H-hei.." Gokudera menegur sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hibari, "Kita bisa pergi pakai mobilku. Tapi, kita akan kemana?"

_Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak tadi kalau kau punya mobil, herbivore?_

"Yang mana mobilmu?" tanya Hibari datar sambil mengantongi kertas kecil yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"Yang itu," jawab Gokudera seraya menunjuk sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna merah terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"… Kau punya mobil yang sangat mudah dikenali." Gumam Hibari. Bukan mobil yang cocok dikendarai saat kabur dari kejaran polisi.

"Tapi itu satu-satunya mobilku!" ujar Gokudera dengan nada meninggi, "Ayo!"

"Aku saja yang menyetir." Hibari berkata.

"B-boleh.." balas Gokudera sedikit tak ikhlas bercampur ragu. Hibari menatapnya sekilas kemudian mendengus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Walau jalanan lengang, Tokyo tetap tak pernah mati. Cahaya lampu gedung-gedung di kanan-kiri jalan agaknya bisa merebut perhatian Gokudera sejenak. Pikirannya masih entah tertinggal dimana, yang jelas, ia sendiri tak total mengerti kenapa ia berada disini sekarang. Oke, ia memang sedang berada di mobilnya. Maksudnya berada disini adalah: di samping pria asing aneh yang kini tengah menyetir mobilnya dengan tujuan entah kemana.

Mata hijaunya melirik Hibari yang tengah menyetir. Kemudian melihat keluar jendela lagi. Setelah meng-_cancel_ perjalanannya menuju Italia, Gokudera tidak tahu lagi apa yang sedang dilakukannya kini. Sebenarnya, semuanya jelas saja. Pamannya baru saja dibunuh dan Hibari sangat mungkin terlibat dalam kasus ini. Tapi Gokudera yakin Hibari bukan pelakunya. Sejak dulu, Gokudera selalu yakin bahwa siapapun yang membunuh pamannya kelak, orang itu pasti akan turut membunuhnya. Kenapa? Tentu. _**Kasus usang**_ yang melibatkan keluarganya kala itu belum tuntas hingga sekarang.

Lagi-lagi, tanpa sadar Gokudera melirik Hibari.

"Mencurigaiku?" tiba-tiba Hibari bersuara. Gokudera mengeryit sedikit.

"M-mana kertas kecil yang kaupegang tadi?" Gokudera balik menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat melenceng. Hibari merogoh saku kemejanya dan menyerahkan kertas itu pada Gokudera.

"… Kenapa namaku ada disitu?"

"Hah?" Gokudera menaikkan alisnya, tak mengerti. "Dimana?"

Hibari mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kertas yang dipegang Gokudera itu.

Gokudera semakin bingung. Ia memelototi kertas itu. Tulisannya masih sama: **GH AZQH JXNTXZ**

"N-namamu?" tanyanya berusaha meyakinkan. Pria ini masih waras, kan?

Sebuah anggukan yakin Hibari justru meyakinkan Gokudera bahwa pria ini mulai berkurang kewarasannya.

"Coba kau baca tulisan itu dengan mengganti hurufnya jadi satu huruf setelahnya." Jelas Hibari, menyadari kebingungan Gokudera sambil tetap fokus pada jalan.

Otak Gokudera mulai memproses apa yang dikatakan Hibari. _Mengganti hurufnya jadi satu huruf setelahnya_.

_Jika G menjadi H, lalu H menjadi I, A jadi B, Z berarti kembali ke A, dan seterusnya.._

Pria Italia itu terbelalak.

GH AZQH JXNTXZ = HI BARI KYOUYA = HIBARI KYOUYA

Tatapan tak percaya dilontarkan Gokudera pada pria di samping kirinya itu. _Dia bukan orang sembarangan._

"… Dua huruf terdepan dipisahkan dari huruf yang lain agar kau tahu dengan jelas bahwa pesan itu memang untukmu." Hibari menambahkan, kemudian melirik Gokudera tajam, "Katakan padaku, siapa yang memberimu pesan itu." desaknya kemudian.

"S-sudah kubilang, ini dari atasanku!" sahut Gokudera tak mau kalah.

"**Siapakah** atasanmu itu, Gokudera Hayato?"

Gokudera menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Pamanku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ck! Padahal aku baru saja berusaha tidur!" umpat seorang pria yang berjalan terhuyung keluar dari kamarnya, "Tadi pagi aku bangun jam 2 untuk pekerjaanku. Dan baru naik ke ranjang pukul 1 dini hari juga karena pekerjaanku. Dan sekarang polisi gila itu meneleponku seakan tak tahu waktu! _Extreme_ sekali hari ini!"

Tangannya tergerak menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Pria itu menguap lebar sambil terus berjalan dan kembali mendengus lelah ketika menyadari ponselnya kembali berdering.

"Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya seseorang di seberang telepon, langsung.

"Masih di ruang tamu. Kenapa?" jawab pria itu jengkel.

"Kau harus segera melihat Asian Apartment, ya! Aku sangat mohon bantuanmu, Ryouhei!" lagi-lagi suara itu berseru, membuat pria bernama Ryouhei itu kembali menghela napas.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku. Kau tidak memintaku melakukan apa-apa, kan? Hanya memerhatikan mobil Volvo hitam yang mungkin saja akan keluar dari gerbang apartemen itu, dan.."

"Ya, ya! _Onegai_!" belum sempat Ryouhei menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang di seberang telepon itu memotong dan memutuskan sambungan.

_Ck, dasar polisi._

Pria itu berjalan ke pagar rumahnya. Kemudian ia bergidik ketika udara dingin merasuk ke kulitnya. _Dinginnya extreme_, pikirnya. Ryouhei sedikit melongok ke arah kanannya, memerhatikan gerbang Asian Apartment yang jaraknya hanya sekitar empat puluh meter dari tempat tinggalnya.

"Volvo hitam memangnya hanya satu?" gumamnya jengkel.

Polisi itu seenaknya saja memintanya melakukan pekerjaan aneh begini. Hanya memerhatikan mobil Volvo hitam yang keluar tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Rasanya menonton drama Korea yang sedang digandrungi gadis-gadis remaja masa kini akan jauh lebih berarti daripada ini. Rasanya begitu konyol. Rasanya.. ayolah, ia bahkan masih hanya mengenakan _boxer_-nya tanpa sempat ganti baju hanya untuk melakukan hal ini. Kalau bukan karena ia merasa punya hutang budi pada polisi yang satu itu, ia tidak akan sudi merelakan beberapa menit waktu tidurnya untuk hal yang sia-sia.

Untunglah ini masih dini hari, jalanan masih sepi, setidaknya. Karena kalau tidak, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang pasti akan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Seorang pria yang mengantuk berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya hanya dengan mengenakan _boxer_ tengah memerhatikan sebuah mobil, eh?" Konyol sekali, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fuuta melirik ke kursi sebelah kanannya, "Err.. wakil Kapten, bukankah kita harus menyusul yang lain ke Asian Apartment segera?" tanyanya kemudian. Padahal tangannya sejak tadi sudah siap memutar kunci mobil itu. Padahal situasi sedang genting karena salah satu 'calon tersangka' telah melarikan diri, tapi kenapa Yamamoto malah menyuruhnya tetap disini?

Yamamoto menoleh, kemudian tersenyum, "Yang dibutuhkan disaat seperti ini adalah kesabaran dan ketepatan, Fuuta."

Polisi muda itu mengeryit menatap atasannya, "Lalu.. barusan itu, anda menelepon siapa? Kalau boleh tahu.."

"Oh?" Yamamoto menatap ponselnya sekilas, "Dia Sasagawa Ryouhei, temanku sewaktu masih sekolah. Kita akan membutuhkan sedikit pertolongannya saat ini."

Alih-alih mengerti benar, Fuuta malah mengerjapkan matanya, baru akhirnya ia mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gokudera tersadar dari lamunannya begitu merasakan mobilnya berhenti. Ia menoleh kanan-kiri, sepertinya kini mereka ada di parkiran sebuah gedung.

"Kita sampai, _herbivore_," kata Hibari yang sudah turun dari mobil.

Pria Italia itu mendengus dan ikut keluar dari mobil. Ia memerhatikan sekeliling, "Ini dimana?" tanyanya sambil mengikuti langkah Hibari masuk ke gedung itu.

"… Tempat kerjaku. Kita bisa istirahat sementara disini, setidaknya."

_Setidaknya?_, batin Gokudera. Rasanya pria berambut hitam itu tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Pria berambut perak itu terus mengikuti Hibari dan tanpa sadar kini ia telah memasuki sebuah ruangan di lantai 7 gedung itu. Ruangan ini seperti kantor. Kantor pribadi, lebih tepatnya. Karena di ruangan ini hanya ada sebuah meja kerja di salah satu sisi ruangan. Di sisi lain, Gokudera melihat satu set sofa dan berseberangan dengan sofa-sofa itu Gokudera melihat rak-rak buku yang penuh diisi buku-buku tebal. Ia pun melihat sebuah kulkas besar di salah satu sudut.

_Ruangan yang nyaman_, pikirnya.

"Duduklah." Komando Hibari. Pria berambut hitam itu kini telah bersandar pada kursi kerjanya.

"I-ini ruanganmu?" tanya Gokudera, Hibari mengangguk pelan. Bukannya duduk, Gokudera malah melihat-lihat setiap inci ruangan itu.

Hibari membuka _laptop_nya dan mulai sibuk mengetik sesuatu disana. Sementara Gokudera membuka-buka kulkas Hibari dan mengeluarkan sekaleng minuman dari dalamnya, "Oi, boleh kuambil ini?"

Sekilas Hibari melirik Gokudera, kemudian mengangguk.

"Ano.. Hi-Hibari?" Gokudera memanggil seraya menoleh. Yang dipanggil hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sementara jari-jarinya masih sibuk dengan _laptop_nya, "Kau bisa jelaskan semua padaku?"

Kali ini Hibari benar-benar menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. Pertanyaan Gokudera memang wajar. Sekarang malah Hibari yang tak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"… Jadi, _herbivore_.." Hibari mengawali dengan sebuah gumaman kecil, jemarinya lanjut sibuk mengetik, "Tidak lama setelah pamanmu dibunuh, polisi langsung mendatangiku. Mereka mengatakan kematiannya aneh dan mereka 'membutuhkanku'.."

_Ayolah, aku tidak punya bakat mendongeng_, batin Hibari.

Gokudera mengeryit bingung. Hibari terlihat sama sekali tak berniat cerita. Orang ini, benar-benar!

"… Pamanmu meninggalkan beberapa petunjuk yang cukup rumit di TKP. Dan kurasa petunjuk-petunjuk itu berkaitan dengan seseorang yang tinggal di Delta Apartment lantai 18 nomor 65."

"Aku? Pamanku ingin polisi-polisi itu mencariku? Kenapa?"

Hibari tampak berpikir. Jika dirinya dicurigai sebegai pelaku, kenapa polisi-polisi itu mendatanginya dan memintanya membantu memecahkan petunjuk-petunjuk itu? Polisi-polisi itu tak cukup pintar memecahkan teka-tekinya? Bukankah lebih mudah jika langsung saja menangkapnya dan meminta keterangan tanpa memberinya celah untuk kabur seperti ini? Oke, Hibari hanya bisa berpikir seolah ia benar-benar pelakunya. Berarti kemungkinan polisi membawanya ke TKP untuk menyudutkannya. Karena biar bagaimanapun, polisi belum dapat memastikan sepenuhnya bahwa ia berstatus sebagai pelaku. Jika dirinya memang pelaku pembunuhan itu, apa yang akan dilakukannya ketika sedang disudutkan seperti itu oleh polisi di hadapan mayat orang yang baru saja dibunuhnya?

Kabur dan buron? Membunuh polisi itu satu per satu? Tetap tenang dan berpura-pura seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, lalu mencari kambing hitam? Atau, yang paling konyol, berpura-pura memiliki kepribadian lain yang kemungkinan dirinya yang lain itulah pelakunya?

Dalam konteks ini, Hibari—yang dengan 'jenius'nya—telah memilih opsi yang pertama tanpa pikir panjang.

Hibari mendesah pelah.

Karena memilih opsi yang manapun, kecurigaan polisi terhadapnya akan tetap bertambah.

Pria berambut hitam itu melirik Gokudera yang masih bertanya-tanya lewat tatapannya. Tidak salah lagi, segala petunjuk yang ditinggalkan dokter Shamal mengarah pada Gokudera Hayato. Apa maksudnya dokter itu mau polisi menangkap keponakannya sendiri? Kenapa?

Jika diingat lagi, Gokudera-lah yang disebut dokter Shamal sebagai **orang yang sangat penting**. Tidak mungkin dokter itu menginginkan polisi untuk menangkapnya. Dan, sepengetahuan Hibari, tak banyak orang yang tahu tentang **orang yang sangat penting **itu. Bahkan bisa dibilang, hanya Hibari dan dokter Shamal yang tahu disini. Lantas? Apa sebelumnya ia sudah menduga bahwa Hibari akan terlibat? Dan dokter itu tahu pasti bahwa yang akan mencari Gokudera bukanlah polisi melainkan Hibari.

Hibari menggeleng pelan, "Pamanmu ingin aku yang mencarimu."

Pria Italia itu mengeryit lagi, namun tak berujar apapun.

Kembali Hibari mengerahkan pikirannya. Terlebih jika Gokudera mendapat sebuah pesan yang bertuliskan namanya, beberapa hari lalu sebelum kematian pamannya itu. Yang berarti dokter Shamal ingin Gokudera mencari Hibari.

Kini dapat dipastikan bahwa dokter Shamal, dengan cara yang luar biasa, telah 'mempertemukan' mereka untuk suatu kasus yang—mau tak mau—_harus_ mereka pecahkan. Kasus kematiannya sendiri.

Hibari terkekeh, _**Kau**__ adalah mayat mencoba yang mengendalikan kami, eh?_

Gokudera tiba-tiba bersuara, "Dan.. Pamanku ingin aku mencarimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hai, haloo.. *nyengir* **

**NGARANG TOTAL DAN GAJE SANGAAAAAT! *rebahal di rel* Jujur, saya **_**stuck**_** banget buat chapter ini. Saya lanjutin fanfic ini juga karena udah ditodong pisau sana-sini.. *lirik Nana & Tanti* DAN! Jangan protes juga kalau Haru disini jadi uhukistrinyauhuk Yama. **_**Hell yeah, I'm a fan of **_**YamaHaru :)**

**Ehem, saya sebenarnya berniat HIATUS setelah mem-**_**publish**__**chapter**_** 3 ini, hiks. Banyak **_**project **_**lain di luar FFn yang membebani saya *halah*. Setelah **_**project novellet Fantasy**_** saya selesai (April atau Mei), mungkin saya bisa aktif lagi di FFn. Mungkin saya juga bisa membalas PM anda-anda sekalian :D Mohon do'a restu-nya, ya! (?)**

**Review anda-anda sekalian sudah saya baca semua. Terima kasih banyak, ya *bows*. Yah, semoga fanfiksi ini bisa diterima dengan baik di fandom KHR Indo, yaa? Amiin.. Ah! Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa RnR, yaa~~ **

**Sampai jumpa di **_**chapter**_** selanjutnya~**

**10022013**


End file.
